Call of Duty:School Daze? at war?
by NewerManager223
Summary: Cpt. Price and Sullivan are in charge of a convoy to the Netherlands with a group of tanks with artillery and more than 600 soldiers and a Consul from the British Parliament. Sudden lightning transport them. themselves in a... School? While different creatures were fighting of something, Price and Sullivan are there to intervene. Can they stop stop all those in School Friendship?


**Here we go! Another crossover! This story is set in WW2 when Cpt. Price and Sullivan are heading a convoy to a small town in the Netherlands! A thunder strikes them and found themselves in Equestria? They send an scout and could not believe what they found. Dragons, Griffons, Yaks figthing over something? And a Talking Pony? Go through this Pilot chapter and thrill yourself with this amazing! Crossover! MLP and CoD belong to their owners including their characters. The convoy got transported near Everfree Forest.**

 **The convoy consists of 10 M4 Shermans, some armed with a 105mm howitzer, 400 infantry soldiers, 5 Crusader tanks. 6 trucks full of fuel and some ammunition, plus repair kits, soldiers armed with Webley revolvers and a Lee-Enfield rifles. Price and Sullivan are armed with SMGs. A Thomson for Sullivan and a Sten MK. III for Price. The story takes place in Equestria and Netherlands at the beginning. A scout will overhead the threats over the creatures attacking their kingdoms as for the missing students. This takes place in Season 8 School Daze, both parts I guess. Enough rambling lets go to the story!**

 **/Netherlands 1944. 960 hrs.**

-Those damm Jerries would not know that were here! They will be for a bloody surprise! Cant wait to take them on!-

-Price, calm down we will almost be there. Hope their Panzers haven't found us.-

While halfway there a storm hit the convoy. It was difficult to navigate with the mud and with the risk of the tanks stuck. Lighting was frequent until...

-Dammit, with this storm, our tanks will get stuck! And to make maters worse its lighting too much!-

-Strange Price, I have been here before and never saw this kind of storm here... Wait are those lightnings with pink color? What the hell is happening?-

A huge lighting hit the entire convoy. When they were awake it was day time. They were no longer in Netherlands but in an Fictional magic land.

 **Equestria, Near Everfree Forest. Unknown time**

-Price are you okay? Were are we? Are we in some kind of Italy?-

-Don't know mate, I am not sure. Everyone okay?-

Soldiers: Yea we are fine.-

-Alright guys, check your weapons and move out! Scout you survey the area and we will wait here! The consul is fine too!-

-Were are we Price? It's already Daytime and we did not got hit by German artillery. What do you think how this happened?-

-I don't know chap, however what I can guarantee is that we are not in Netherlands anymore.-

Several hours later the convoy was near a forest. It looked like the Aredennes Forest, but it was not. The scout was climbing an tall mountain. Similar to the Alps, it took its binoculars out and saw something too unreal..

-What the... A castle in the middle of a cliff in a mountain?-. He saw by the windows something too unreal. -Are those Griffons? Horses, a Dragon? and a horse that looks like A bug? Were the hell are we? I can not be dreaming this is real! I need to return to the captain ASAP.-

-Hold on i think i hear something..-

 **School of friendship. Unknown time**

 **-** If my daughter is not found. There will be retribution!- A horse looking-with feathers said.

-I will tell my dragons to burn every kingdom until we find Smolder!- An aquamarine dragon said.

-We griffons fight too!- A griffon with a hat said.

-Yaks fight griffons and dragons!- A huge yak said.

-Please every-creature calm down- A Princess voice said-

 **/**

-Damm those things are discussin about a war! I need to tell the captain right away!-

The scout jumped from the window and returned to the camp with the shocking news. He thought the captain is going to tell him that he is drunk when he saw those things but clearly he was not.

-Captain! Some creatures, fighting over something, another war...-

-Easy there bud what you saw?- Price said.

-You wont believe me captain, but i found griffons, and a dragons with a yak fighting over something... threatening each other... war incoming!-

-Are you sure you saw that? Fine. We will go in a few minutes to see if that is true! How come you understood them?-

-They spoke english sir, I even recorded the sound in my radio, have a hear to this!-

After the recording, Price was speechless what he heard! He could not believe it, he must go there in order to avoid a potential war.

-Bloddy hell! I cannot believe it, we must send a team of 15 up there to intervene with the consul in order to be diplomatic, we need to avoid this war! We cannot have any more wars, enough war with the Jerries.-

-Alright men! Gather your rifles and revolvers, we are going to stop a potential war of different creatures!-

Most soldiers thought Price was drunk but he was serious about this situation. A team led by Wallace Studebaker with the scout and the consul followed the scout.

-Here it is Private! This is the castle!-

Wallace was speechless, it looked like a castle from the Victorian era.

Alright men gather at the windows of the main hall, Consul James follow us! We need your diplomatic skills in order to stop this conflict!-

-Sure thing sir! got my arguments ready-

-Listen up men, we need to throw a rope in those windows, climb the up and stop them! Show them the power of the British weapons to stop them forming a war!-

-All: Yes Sir!-

-Alright men lets go, remember, try to be as non aggressive as possible. They may never seen humans in here so be careful! Consul we need to find an opportunity to enter in the other side of the hall. Remember try to stop them from a possible war!-

 **/**

 **What do you think of this another crossover? Like it? Please fav and remember i will possibly write more chapters. If someone wants to improve this story by adding more chapters or possibly owning them. PM me. I do this crossovers because i want to give people ideas. I am not being lazy, just because i prefer to leave it to the professionals. If i am mistaken by MLP facts. Please let me know! Remember Pilot Chapter !**


End file.
